sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Anatoly Levinski
Anatoly Levinski is a fan-character created by Handepsilon. He is the main character of the ‘Chaos Theory’ character roster. He is a GUN-affiliated field medic and scientist assigned in the 56th Regiment, currently on Corporal rank. Appearance Levinski is a 10 years old green fox with blue eyes. His hairs form messy bangs that spreads to the back and sides, barely reaching his shoulders. He usually wears a green shirt with white stripe along with camouflaged pants. He has a purple/black striped scarf, a gift from his human sister, Natasha. His gloves are white fabric and his boots are red with white square areas on the sides. He has a wrist computer in which he stores his personal AI. During work in his lab, he dons a slightly oversized lab coat and gray/blue goggles. During military mission, he wears a GUN-standard medium armor vest with blue shirt underneath. He wears goggles and a pair of more reinforced boots with less saturated colors. He has two armbands, one with Holoskan flag and the other with GUN insignia. Personality Levinski is defined with his curiosity in biological science, especially when concerning Mobian genetics. Gifted with knowledge, he became a scientist in such a young age. Due to his past run-in with Mobo-Genesis’ secret genetic enhancement, he becomes more wary with who he makes deal with. Despite this, when gaining his trust, he is much friendlier and open. Levinski is very close to Starlight and Bones, the former being his love interest as well as his superior, and the latter being a fellow Mobo Sapiens Artificialis that he considered a little sister. Backstory Birth Levinski was created by a scientist named Petrenko in Holoska. He was raised alongside a human artificial lifeform named Natasha. During this time, however, Levinski had only believed that the two had found and adopted him in. He was homeschooled by both of them, and was able to develop quickly in education, partly due to his own gene. Some time later, both Petrenko and Natasha had vanished without a trace, leaving Levinski on his own. While the society in his hometown had been rather unforgiving due to the Holoskan human's racist view towards Mobians, he had managed to make a few contacts with several people and was able to earn himself a few extra in addition to the money left in the house. In his spare time, he used his adopted father's lab and personal book collection as well as some journals to conduct researches. MoboGenesis and Eventual Escape As he reached 8 (biologically), he started publishing a few snippets of his research and managed to catch the eyes of MoboGenesis, a government-backed science center concentrated in medical research. The organization's genetic research director, Simon, quickly tracked down the kid personally and offered him a position as a paid intern. Seeing that it was a chance for him to pursue his dream, as well as a way to get out of eventual poverty, he accepted. At first, his job worked as well as he would've hoped. Shortly, however, he was transferred to a secret facility in Station Square. To his horror, he found that his research was used to conduct genetic experimentation on unwitting Mobian subjects, to be used potentially as a biological weapon. He found himself trapped in the facility with his only option being to continue his research for the organization. Eventually he was able to make his narrow escape with a pair of like-minded scientists by causing chaos with one of the test subjects. Turning themselves in to GUN, they were given an opportunity to set things right. Still, Levinski was wary of any ulterior motives the organization might have. It would be quite some time before he'd finally integrate himself in. Using Levinski's information about the facility, the GUN raiding party had managed to dismantle it. However, Simon had managed to escape and the GUN agents were unable to find any strong proof about MoboGenesis involvement. Levinski resolved to bring the organization to justice, prompting him to enlist into the military body as an official member. GUN Membership During his earlier training, Levinski was tutored by then-Corporal Starlight Comet. Eventually he became proficient enough to join in a few operations, including Operation : Mirage in Shamar alongside the Alpha Team, an elite group whose captain was a close friends with 56th Regiment's. After some time, Levinski decided to integrate his newly-finished AI into the GUN network. He dubbed it Consultant Prower, CP for short, in respect of Miles 'Tails' Prower whom Levinski admired for his accomplishments as another boy-genius in the planet. The AI was able to enhance the GUN robot's performance, security networking and communications. Levinski kept the mainframe in his own lab partly because he was scared of having it stolen or misused by higher GUN officials or fellow scientists, a paranoia he developed after his experience in MoboGenesis, Levinski was also partly responsible for recreating Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik's roboticizer technology to revive a mortally wounded agent. He was able to modify it to retain the agent's free will. Later on, however, he convinced his captain to allow him to destroy the reconstructed technology and its' data, deeming it gruesome and immoral. Levinski also headed the development of Extreme Gear as a personal transport for GUN members. With the help of Starlight and the ex-convict Truthseeker, he was able to track down the Babylon Rogues. They were able to convince their mechanic to help the development in return for a large sum of money. With their help, Levinski was able to develop a framework for GUN-standard Gear which he later dubbed Pro-Series. The Truth Some time later, reports of strange deaths occured in Soleanna, where several drained corpses were found on the streets every few mornings. After an investigation which later resulted in the death of the best friend of Levinski's colleague, Gold, the culprit was quickly brought to Levinski's lab. It turned out to be a 5 years old orange echidna who called herself 'Bones'. Bones claimed to be an artificial lifeform whose age was no older than 6 months. She also claimed that she wasn't aware of how bad the deed that she did earlier that caused the deaths in Soleanna. Fascinated by her, Levinski started conducting research on the kid. Some time later, the two started to grow attachments with each others. Some days later, however, Bones started to experience deterioration. It turned out that Bones' dark powers was feeds on life energy and she was starting to get drained by it herself. Levinski frantically tried to research for a cure, but he was still unable to determine the nature of Bones' powers. After his proposal let Bones return to her creators was denied, he took Bones and ran away to Soleanna. The echidna then led him into the secret facility where she was created. As it turned out, it was MoboGenesis who had developed the artificial lifeform, dubbed Mobo Sapiens Artificialis and created Bones. It was also revealed that Levinski was actually the first Artificialis created by Petrenko, former head of genetic research of MoboGenesis. Bones was then ordered to drain Levinski with her power. She refused, however, and turned against the security team, freeing Levinski. Bones quickly succumbed to her power's side effect as his left arm and leg lost their skin, leaving only bare bones. As the facility began to self-destruct, Levinski managed to escape with several stolen data files, not enough to prove MoboGenesis' involvement, but enough to advance his research and develop a cure for Bones. While the latter wasn't able to heal her fully deteriorated body parts, Levinski was able to make her limbs fully functional again despite lack of muscle. The draining effect was considerably slowed down, so Bones still had to take from other living beings while maintaining self control. Although still shaken by the revelation, Levinski maintained self-composure. Eventually he accepted his true nature, yet still considered himself 'a real person'. He took Bones in as his younger sibling. Despite this, he was still unable to fully understand her power's nature. Fearing for the worst, Levinski started to search for any relatives from which her gene may have originated from. Powers and Abilities Levinski is very smart for his age, able to conduct many research in biological science. His area of interest mostly covers Mobian genetics and Chaos energy, as well as relationship between the two. In addition, he is also proficient with programming and driving. However, he’s terrible with aerial vehicles. Extreme Gears were somehow an exception (though he would much prefer Board and Bike) In combat, Levinski usually prefers using shield and miniature shotgun. He would also use his custom-made machete that allows him to access and channel his dormant aerokinesis abilities. His combat skills are nowhere spectacular and would most likely lose in a one-on-one head on combat with a proficient fighter. This is why he would usually prefer assisting as a field medic. Other than shotguns, he also prefers SMG. Gallery Category:Characters Category:56th Regiment Category:Heroes